Clothing
Clothing is a woven fabric worn over the body. Such a fabric can be composed of either linen, cotton or wool, and are often woven together with synthetic fabrics. Sometimes, a garment is composed entirely of synthetic fabrics (such as a 100% polyester shirt). An article of clothing can be manly or unmanly. The manliest clothing pattern is plaid. Uses Objectively speaking, clothing serves the purpose of protecting you from weather while concealing your private parts. On an article-by-article basis, here is what each piece of clothing does: *Boxers - provides protection for that general area from the roughness of your pants. *Briefs - also known as tighty-whities, this is an alternative that does not breathe as easily. You're probably better off sticking with boxers. *Undershirt - can absorb sweat and excess deodorant, extending the durability of your shirts. *Pants - these are coverings for your legs and pelvic region, and come in varieties such as jeans and khakis. *Shorts - in principle, it's like a pair of pants that doesn't completely cover the legs. These are better for casual wear in warmer weather. *Shirt - worn in social situations in which it's expected of men to avoid making one-another feel inadequate/challenged by our considerable pecs. *Socks - soaks up sweat from our feet, extending the durability of our boots (or shoes) considerably. Fashion Contrary to popular belief, male fashion is not an oxymoron. Granted, men don't put nearly as much thought into what they wear as a certain other gender, but a blantent disregard for personal appearance opens the door to social disaster. The goal for male fashion to to put on the appearance of manliness, while at the same time not appearing in a way that would make them excessively stand out. When at work, the particulars of male fashion are usually dominated by the dress code. In this setting, a simple obedience to the dress code is all that is needed. In many cases, this involves a shirt, tie, and pants. When heading out to a bar or similar establishment, things can get more complex. Most bars will accept a T-shirt with a band name, flannel, and/or leather coats with inner fleece. It usually depends on the nature of the establishment. Though, needless to say, you should probably avoid the bars in which most patrons wear flashy, brightly-colored tights. Heavy Metal concerts have a considerably more relaxed standard. "Relaxed" meaning "if you dress like a pansy, you'll be thrown directly into a mosh pit." Bright clothing is a no-no, it's typically encouraged to wear black, and it's one of the few settings in which no one will argue against piercings. Fashion no-nos The general idea of men's fashion is to avoid painting a picture of yourself as a sissy. In light of this, there are several tips to prevent yourself from remaining single until you move far away. Here they are: *Tight-fitting clothing generally doesn't work well. That doesn't mean to get anything excessively loose, however. Clothing that breathes well is recommended. *Be mindful of the setting. That white button-up shirt won't work too well in social settings, and neither will a band T-shirt in most offices. Though if you can find an office that doesn't mind band T-shirts, you've found a nice office. *No turtlenecks. Don't wear them. Even if it's plaid. *Don't wear pink shirts. Some men wear pink shirts for ironic value, or for some other reason. Don't go along with it. It's a fad, fads end quickly, but incriminating photos remain on friend's Facebook albums. *Most men don't want to see other men in speedos. Only athletic swimmers and professional wrestlers can get away with it. *Avoid tight pants. I know this falls under tight clothing, mentioned above, but they deserve mentioning a second time. They look bad on men, and they lower one's sperm count. Need I say more? *Avoid emo stuff. It's another fad, and there isn't much manly about being mopey. Where to purchase A better question may be, where does one not purchase clothing? It's a little easy to find. Still, when it comes to avoiding superficiality and fads, thrift stores are a nice place to find manly clothing. While some men might not like being seen in thrift stores, the clothing found therein is lightly worn to the point of being comfortable, much of it is fashionably acceptable, and you wouldn't spend as much as at department stores.